marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Earth-616. The lives of many well-known characters have changed, similar to the Ultimate reality. Operation Rebirth In this reality, Dr. Abraham Erskine still created the process to make Super-Soldiers. However, Erskine had troubles finding subjects that would react positively to the process. After several failed attempts at perfecting the process which usually resulted in mentally-challenged oversized monsters or clinically insane, Dr. Erskine finally found a young volunteer who completed a perfect transformation into a Super Soldier. This young volunteer was none other than Steven Rogers. Following this success, Dr. Erskine continued his experimentation on random volunteers, since DNA hadn't been decoded in the 1940s. Dr. Erskine, after another string of failures, started accepting candidates who the US army wouldn't have normally used to fight in WWII. Once Dr. Erskine had opened up the candidate pool, he found three other successes with the subjects, James Barnes (only 16 and to young to fight), Samuel Wilson (an African American man who wouldn't have been allowed to fight alongside other white men), and Margaret Carter (a woman fighting on the line during WWII was unheard of). All of these three subjects and Rogers had their individual reasons for volunteering for this risky procedure. Steven Rogers had always loved his country with the utmost reverence and wanted to aid his love in whatever way he could. James Barnes had been lured in by the illusions of grandeur and adventure. Samuel Wilson hoped to advance African American rights by serving his country in an extraordinary way. And, Margaret Carter hoped to find more information about the mysterious disappearance of her brother in the early part of the war. The Infiltrators Form Having taken nearly a year to find the four successes to the Super-Soldier experiment, as well as train them in individual specialties along with basic training, the U.S. Army made an elite squad composed of the four volunteers. This squad would be used for highly sensitive missions throughout WWII. This squad would be kept secret from the public for some time. Eventually, Steven Rogers would be named Captain America by the US government to be used as a poster boy for US morale and patriotism with James as his "sidekick", while Margaret and Samuel were kept out of the spotlight because of her gender and his race, which may have stirred up unwanted controversy. The team now calling themselves the "Infiltrators" had a rocky beginning. James, having been raised in the South, would have to overcome his staunch racism (superior attitude and unequal treatment) towards Samuel, which would instigate Samuel to not be happy with his white companions. However all three of the men would also have to overcome their sexist views of Margaret, who would end up being as strong of a member of the team as anyone of the men. After getting more field experience with each other, as well as plenty of down time together during their travels, the team members would all eventually overcome the bigoted views they once had and accept each other for their character. This team would be way ahead of the rest of America at their time. Infiltrator Members *Steven Rogers (Earth-515) (Team leader and tactician) *Samuel Wilson (Earth-515) (Team reconnaissance expert and naturalist) *James Barnes (Earth-515) (Team medic and cook) *Margaret Carter (Earth-515) (Team communications expert and linguist) Modern Captain America Associates *Sharon Barnes (Earth-515) (granddaughter of Infiltrator members, James Barnes and Margaret Carter) Category:Earth-515